pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Hermann Gottlieb
|image = |fullname = |born = June 9, 1989''Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 37'' Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany |citizenship = German |family = Vanessa Gottlieb (wife)Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, page 78 Unborn child (April 2025) Dieterich Gottlieb (brother) Karla Gottlieb (sister) Bastien Gottlieb (brother) Lars Gottlieb (father) Unnamed Mother |hair = Brunette |eyes = Brown |height = 5' 11" (1.80 m) |weight = 142 lbs |academy = 2015 |occupation = Scientist |rank = K-Science Officer |number = S-HGOT_471.120-V |strike = Hong Kong Shatterdome |affiliations = Pan Pacific Defense Corps |command = Marshall Stacker Pentecost |appearances = Pacific Rim |actor = Burn Gorman Drew Adkins (young Hermann)[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1663662/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast Full Cast and Crew for Pacific Rim] Yuji Mitsuya (JPN Dub)Tomokazu Sugita, Megumi Hayashibara, Tohru Furuya Cast in Pacific Rim Film's Dub }} '''Hermann Gottlieb' is a scientist who works in the K-Science Lab of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Biography Early Life Hermann is the third of four children born to Dr. Lars Gottlieb and his wife. As a child, he was lonely and bullied. However, early on, he displayed an aptitude for abstract mathematics. He completed his engineering and applied sciences studies at TU in Berlin. Hermann leads a relatively introverted lifestyle that is completely dedicated to his work. At some point he married an English model named Vanessa, and is expecting a child in April of 2025.Travis Beacham: Hermann Gottlieb's wife Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Hermann is said to have written the programming code for the Mark-1 series of Jaegers. He works alongside Newton Geiszler to determine the weaknesses of the Kaiju and is responsible for determining the exact physics and nature of the breach. Gottlieb's expertise includes predicting the number of attacking Kaiju and determining the precise time and location of their next attack. With eight months funding left in the Jaeger Program and most of the Shatterdomes closing down, Hermann and Newton relocate to the Hong Kong Shatterdome and are assigned to the research division. Pacific Rim Hermann arrives at the Hong Kong Shatterdome with Newton where they bring the tanks of Kaiju organs to the lab. The two join Stacker Pentecost, Mako Mori and Raleigh Becket in the elevator. When Newton speaks enthusiastically to Raleigh about the Kaiju and his desire to meet one, Hermann apologizes on his friend's behalf and dismisses him as a "Kaiju Groupie." Newton insults Hermann by calling his first name and mocking his accent. Sometime later, he debriefs Herc Hansen and Pentecost on the increasing frequency of the Kaiju attacks; recounting that the attacks used to come every twenty four weeks, then twelve weeks, followed by four. Hermann reminds them that the last Kaiju attack was barely a week before Mutavore broke through the Kaiju Wall in Sydney, Australia. Hermann speculates that the next attacks would likely occur in weeks and hours before the PPDC is faced with a "Double Event" and "Triple Event." Terrible outcomes that will lead to humanity's extinction. However, he believed that the breach would become stable enough that they could send a nuclear bomb through it and collapse its structure. Newton, however, dismisses Hermann's conclusions because they are based on numbers. Instead, Newton shows Pentecost the information he gathered from studying Kaiju samples. When Newton suggests that he Drift with a Kaiju brain, neither Hermann or Pentecost believe it's possible. Pentecost decides to go with Hermann's proposal. Believing himself victorious, Hermman salutes his colleague. However, when he returns to the lab, he finds Newton Drifting with the Kaiju brain. Hermann panics and heads for LOCCENT Mission Control to request for Pentecost. When Hermann and Pentecost return, Newton tries to explain what he saw when he Drifted with the Kaiju brain. Despite the compelling evidence, Hermann dismisses his claims, which in turn triggers a shouting match between the two. Pentecost orders Hermann to be silent and tells Newton to continue talking. Newton explains that the Kaiju are controlled by sentient beings looking to colonize the Earth after their failed attempt during the Triassic era. The Kaiju are used to weaken and eradicate humanity so that their masters can inhabit Earth. During Otachi and Leatherback's attacks, Hermann states that Leatherback's electromagnetic pulse discharge is a sign of weaponization and not a natural progression of evolution. After Newton is sent to locate Hannibal Chau, Hermann decides to assist Newton by rigging two Pons systems on the Baby Kaiju. At the same time, he was informed over the radio that two Kaiju, Scunner and Raiju, not three as he had predicted. The two scientists then drift with the Baby Kaiju and discover that only objects containing Kaiju DNA have the ability to access the breach. This explains why the previous attacks on the Breach have failed. The experience makes Hermann sick and as a result he vomits. After he recovers, the two return to the Shatterdome and relay their discovery to Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger. But at that moment, the first Category V Kaiju, Slattern, emerged, proving Hermann's theory right. Gipsy Danger is able to access the breach using Slattern's corpse and destroy it. When Herc announces the news of their success, Herman and Newton celebrate with the rest of the PPDC. Personality Hermann is an analytic and fastidious scientist. His penchant for order makes him difficult to work with. Hermann is dismissive of Newton's enthusiasm for the Kaiju, and takes offense whenever Newton mocks his hesitation to act with little information and reliance on numbers. Burn Gorman cites that Hermann is a person that no one wants to be with in a small room. His complete reliance on facts relative to Newton's unorthodox methods with regards to Kaiju research, usually puts them at odds. A PDDC psych evaluation suggests that Hermann's use of mathematics is a means of distancing himself from all problems. His neatness is a way of maintaining control of his environment. Initially, Hermann considers Newton an irritation, but the two reconcile when Newton's Drifting theory is proven correct. Trivia *Hermann is of Jewish descent but does not actively practice the religion.Travis Beacham: Is Hermann Jewish? *As a result of her parentage, Hermann's wife, Vanessa, is of mixed heritage.Travis Beacham: Could you describe Vanessa Gottlieb?Travis Beacham: "Mixed race. Nice glasses. Long, tightly-curled black hair that tends to flare a little wispily. Very tall. A sum of features that may have at one point in her life been a bit awkward for her, but her effortless confidence has since made something quite striking of it all. She’s a presence." Gallery Hermann_Gottlieb_Poster.png|Character Poster mistermangodlove.jpeg Harmann Gottlieb 2.jpg Newton Drift Kaiju.jpg Screenshot (107).png Notes References Category:Characters Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps